


In the Morning

by gayrobits



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2
Genre: Background Character Death, Complicated Thoughts, Dead fandom?, Delta and John are one in the same but not at the same time, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this two to much to not to, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Many pet names, Needs more of this ship, One Big Happy Family, Self-Reflection, Set up for more in this universe, Sinclair cannot not pet name his John, Sophia is dead cause screw that bitch, more to come - Freeform, not counting Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrobits/pseuds/gayrobits
Summary: John wakes up from a dream from moments in the past and ends up contemplating his new happy life on the surface with his fresh loving relationship with Sinclair and raising his daughter.





	In the Morning

_“You have to do me in Chief...” Those words echoed in Delta's head as he stared down at the strange hypo he had been given from the pneumo tube. A note said it would fix him; but Sinclair... Delta had made up his mind. He knocked the other Alpha Series down and jammed the needle in..._

The dream faded away and Johnny sat up in bed, blinking. He looks around blearily, seeing the sun coming from the half opened window. Right... he wasn't in Rapture anymore, hasn't for the better part of a year. He looks down at his hands, slightly scared but no longer within heavy gloves. He wasn't Delta anymore either. John yawns, scratching his head. The dreams never seemed to want to leave him. That city had taken so much from him but in the end it had also given him a new life. 

Next to him he feels someone shift under the covers and he glances over, smile crossing his face. Augustus mutters in his sleep and John pulls the covers up on the older man more and chuckles as Sinclair sighs contently. He learned Tenenbaum and a man named Porter, another former Alpha Series, had sent the cure to him as a gift for helping the girls so they could meet on the surface. They had no idea about what happened to Sinclair but John was thankful they sent it regardless. He was able to save the man who had become his closest friend. John's smile sobers a bit. Course now Sinclair was so much more to him. He brushes Augustus' hair back and gently kisses the other mans forehead before slipping out of bed, pulling a sweater on as he made his way out of the room.

It was Sunday so John knew Sinclair would be asleep at least for an other hour. He peeks into Eleanor's room as he makes his way quietly down the hall and sees his daughter asleep atop her blankets. Books and papers are covering the floor and bed. Johnny can't help but smile. Eleanor was a part of a gifted program at the local Univerisity since she had never gone to formal school but she had blown everyone away at the Univerisity with just how smart she was. John remembered Grace crying and hugging Eleanor when she found out. He had cried as well, he was so proud of her.

It's funny. Grace and he are rather close now after they got to the surface, his humanity in sparing the woman's life showing her how wrong Sofia was. John pauses, having just entered the kitchen. Lamb. She had left them once they made land and about a month later the news had come to them. She had killed herself in the wake of everything she had worked for in Rapture being lost. While Eleanor had cried, a haunting sound that still makes John whince to think about, John couldn't bring himself to really care. He and Eleanor had spared her life so it was her choice what to do with it. After all she had put him though he really just couldn't care. John shakes his head, rubbing the right side of his head. He feels the small raised scar on his head from where the bullet Lamb had forced him to put in his head. No. After all that she had still choosen to take her life because she must had known she was wrong.

Grunting John forced himself to stop thinking about her. She was gone and he and Eleanor were safe, living on a farm Sinclair had in Georgia. They were alive and happy even after everything. He finally gets to the coffee maker and fills it, turning it on. He didn't drink it however, it was for the other two inhabitants of the house. John puts the kettle on the stove, grabbing the teapot.

The man pauses, his eyes falling on the basement door. John chews his lip harshly, foot tapping rapidly on the floor. He mentally fights himself for a moment before he finally heads down the stairs, flicking the light on. There are cans and other non perishables on shelves but in the far back corner sits a large, hunched over figure. John sits quietly before it, saying in his soft and broken voice, “Hello... Delta...” John's voice never fully recovered, having half his vocal cords missing but at least he could speak. Unlike the man who used to be in the suit. Delta sits empty, still; porthole staring at the man that used to inhabit it.

John gently touches Delta's helmet, staring at his own scarred visage in the reflection of Delta's porthole. John wasn't Delta anymore but he could never let the Big Daddy go. He wasn't the same since being inside the suit, his ruined face grimacing back at him. Delta wasn't a monster, John knew that but he had no idea of the man who was called Johnny Topside. He had no memories from before Delta, nothing of were he came from, how he got to Rapture, what kind of person he was he knew nothing. How was he to know if 'Johnny Topside' wasn't a horrible person?

John didn't realize how long he was sitting there, staring at Delta, till a strong hand touched his shoulder. He jumped but a famillar, smooth accented voice whispered into his ear, “Easy, Chief... it's okay.” John looks back and sees Sinclair looking down at him, smiling sadly. Augustus cups his face, making John look right at him; thumbs rubbing his cheeks. John realizes he had been silently crying and he sighs, wrapping his arms around Sinclair and hiding his face in the man's stomach. Sinclair just holds him back, humming softly. “Thinking some complicated thoughts again, aren't ya Chief...?” John nods, face rubbing into the soft fabric of his partner's housecoat. 

Augustus just quietly holds John for a few more moments before gently tucking an arm under his partner's arm and pulls John to his feet. While John towers over Sinclair his hunched shoulders and sad look makes him seem a lot smaller. Sinclair shakes his head before gently pulling the other man down to him and giving the younger a quick kiss. “It's fine, Chief. But Ol' Delta wouldn't want you to dwell like this. He did a lot to get us outta there so no more mopin' okay, Sport?” John nods quietly, looking back at the suit. He places his hand on the top of the helmet and whispers, “Thank you...”

Sinclair lets a thin smile cross his lips and he takes John's hand and leads him back upstairs. “Come on, Sport. Your water is boiled. I'll make some hotcakes and bacon, how does that sound Sugar?” He looks up at his lover and John finds himself lost a bit in Sinclair's eyes before smiling as well, bumping his head to the shorter mans. “Sounds... wonderful. Love you.” Augustus' eyes light up a bit and he nudges John back. “Love ya to, Sport.”

They had been though hell and back and honestly shouldn't have made it out as unscathed as they had but John wouldn't change it for the world. Life wasn't perfect but as long as he had his daughter and lover John was content. It was the perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhhh you have no idea how old the idea for this fic actually is. Its a rewrite of one I started back in highschool. Think I've gotten better since then. These two were one of my first big obsessions and ships AND I don't care if the Bioshock 2 fandom is basically dead I will go down with this damn ship!


End file.
